The present invention relates to a trigger activated device for adjusting the angle of inclination of the back frame of a wheelchair.
Wheelchairs are a very important mode of transportation for hospital patients as well as permanently or temporarily disabled people. One particular function of wheelchairs is to provide a reclining seat to allow a passenger to rest comfortably. In order to achieve such of function, the wheelchair is designed to adjust the inclination of the back frame.
Wheelchairs of this type have several grooves formed on a rear side of the back frame, which cooperate with a cross bar provided below the back frame to provide a stage-type adjustment of inclination of the back frame. Nevertheless, that the passenger must abandon the seat of the wheelchair during the adjusting in inclination is extremely inconvenient. Furthermore, it is particularly impossible to make such adjustment with a serious ill or disabled passenger.